


Break me

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: He should be used to seeing Yuu with bruises on his face and tears running down his cheeks.





	Break me

He should be used to seeing Yuu with bruises on his face and tears running down his cheeks.

He is, in a way. However, that doesn't mean that his heart doesn't break every time he sees his raven-haired friend on his doorstep like that, so small, so broken. That doesn't mean that he doesn't want to cry as Yuu tries to control his sobs, as he trembles like a little bird in Yutaka's arms. That doesn't mean that he doesn't want to kill Yuu's bastard of a boyfriend for all the pain - physical and emotional - he keeps causing to the raven.

They stop talking about it after the first few times - it's always the same story anyway. Kouyou loves alcohol and his possessive nature, although endearing when he's sober (to Yuu at least), gets out of hand when he gets drunk. He always is sorry the day after, but the damage has already been done and yet Yuu just takes it again and again.

Yutaka is there to comfort him in any way he wants him to. If he doesn't want to talk and wishes to be left alone, he respects that. If he wants Yutaka to talk to him idly until he falls asleep, he complies. If he wants a warm body next to him, he joins him in bed. If he wants to be held throughout the night, Yutaka's arms open for him immediately.

It's always innocent, one friend offering comfort to his (repeatedly) hurt friend. Sometimes Yuu might intitiate soft kisses, his lips trembling against Yutaka's. The latter never pushes him for more, never makes a move to take things further, never oversteps his boundaries; he simply follows along, offering Yuu what he wants and needs at that moment. Yuu either doesn't notice how his heart is beating faster when they kiss or he chooses to ignore it, things for him being complicated enough as it is.

This night, though, things are different. This night Yuu takes his hands and places them on his body as he hesitantly explores Yutaka's body himself. His kisses soon grow more demanding, his touches more certain. Yutaka knows that he should stop this, fears how the raven will react the following day. And yet he can't.

It's not only about doing whatever Yuu wants, whatever Yuu needs in order to cope. Damn him, he wants this himself and he hates himself for it, berates himself for taking advantage of his broken friend like this. Nevertheless, he still can't stop. Because he can never say no to Yuu.

He treats him like the most precious porcelain doll. He is tender, his touches affectionate. He takes things slow, not rushing anything. Yuu has all the time in the world to change his mind and yet he doesn't stop him.

Yuu has always been beautiful in his eyes, even before he began to have feelings for him. And as he slowly undresses the raven, he can finally see that his body is as beautiful as he has imagined it to be from what his clothes reveal. He takes his time to worship every inch of the body underneath him, and for the first time the fact that Yuu is trembling is a more than pleasant and welcome thing.

He is gentle as he enters Yuu, affectionate as he thrusts into him. A part of him wants to hold the raven's hand but he stops; he doesn't want to ruin things by going too far.

When they are done, satisfied and spent, Yuu curls into his embrace. "Thank you," he whispers and Yutaka feels a single tear on his skin.

He doesn't have to ask why the raven-haired man is expressing gratitude. He knows that Kouyou is always rough; and even though Yuu enjoys being mercilessly fucked, he is also a hopeless romantic who wants his partner to make sweet love to him. Yutaka plants a kiss on the top of his head before sleep takes him.

 

***

 

When he wakes up the next morning, he is all alone in bed. A part of him was expecting this but he dreads what it might mean. Did Yuu regret the previous night? Does he want to put some distance between them?

He gets up and finds Yuu in the living room, putting on his jacket. The raven looks at him and offers him a small smile. Damn him, he's so beautiful in spite of the sadness evident on his face. "I'm sorry, I wanted to let you get some sleep."

Yutaka shakes his head. "No, it's okay," he says. "Don't you want to stay a bit? Have some coffee or breakfast?"

He wishes he could ask Yuu to stay the whole day, to think about starting over in his life. But he's too much of a coward to do so.

Yuu's smile is apologetic, sad. "I have to go back," he says softly.

"He hurts you." He's said those words so many times and yet Yuu always goes back. He always returns to his lover despite the abuse.

"He's a good man, you know that. He just drinks a bit too much sometimes and it gets to him. He would never willingly hurt me."

"Yuu---"

"And I'm in love with him," Yuu cuts him off. That's the last thing he says before he closes the door behind him.

"And I'm in love with you," Yutaka whispers in the emptiness of his apartment.


End file.
